Les départs donnent souvent l'illusion d'une renaissance
by Senestra Sylwaen
Summary: " Il faisait nuit, la lune était haute dans le ciel, éclairant la chambre de la jeune rousse. Elle dormait paisiblement, quand tout d'un coups, elle sursauta en s'entend quelque chose de froid lui caresser la joue. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, avec des reflets bleus, ce trouvais a ses côtés. Il souriait tendrement en la regardant, la réveillant délicatement. "


Bonjour ^^

Voici le premier Suigetsu & Karin que j'ai écrits !

Titre exacte : « Les départs donnent souvent l'illusion d'une renaissance. »de **Jacques Languirand**

Crédit : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Genres : Romance/Drame/Death-Fic/U.A/Angst

Extrait : " Il faisait nuit, la lune était haute dans le ciel, éclairant la chambre de la jeune rousse. Elle dormait paisiblement, quand tout d'un coups, elle sursauta en s'entend quelque chose de froid lui caresser la joue. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, avec des reflets bleus, ce trouvais a ses côtés. Il souriait tendrement en la regardant, la réveillant délicatement. "

Bonne lecture !

_Ps : il a été crée avec Pretty Little Liars - Hands of time_

* * *

Il faisait nuit, la lune était haute dans le ciel, éclairant la chambre de la jeune rousse. Elle dormait paisiblement, quand tout à coup, elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose de froid lui caresser la joue. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avec des reflets bleutés se trouvait à ses côtés. Il souriait tendrement en la regardant, la réveillant délicatement. Elle se redressa, plissa les yeux pour mieux voir la personne en face d'elle, mais la rousse avait des problèmes de vue assez importants, l'obligeant à porter des lunettes tout le temps. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, alluma sa lampe de chevet tout en attrapant ses lunettes.

« **Suigetsu, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?** chuchota-t-elle.  
_ **Je viens dormir avec toi, quoi d'autre !**  
_ **Comment tu es rentré ? Tu te rends compte si mon père te voit ? Je donne pas cher de ta peau !**  
_ **Mais je suis là, en chair et en os. Alors, tu me laisses une petite place à tes côtés ?** »

L'adolescente, vaincue, ouvra sa couette pour laisser son petit copain dormir auprès d'elle. Elle frissonna en sentant la peau de Suigetsu contre la sienne. Elle était complètement gelée, comme si il était resté plusieurs heures dehors, attendant le bon moment pour surgir. Elle retira ses lunettes, éteignit la lumière et se blottit, malgré la température du jeune homme, contre lui. Elle sentait son parfum l'envelopper, une odeur de pluie, de terre et de plante mouillée. Depuis quand avait-il attendu, finalement, pour pouvoir s'imprégner de l'odeur de la nature ?

Au petit matin, les doux rayons du soleil cognèrent sur les paupières de la belle endormie. Fatiguée, elle se tourna, essayant vainement de trouver une position pour retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Un bruit dérangeant la faisait grogner, énervée de toutes ses turbulences depuis tôt ce matin, l'empêchant d'avoir une nuit de repos convenable. Elle éteignit son réveil brutalement, se tourna pour réveiller son homme mais constata que son lit était vide. Inquiète, elle se redressa et toucha les draps, comme si avec ce simple geste il allait réapparaître d'un coup.

Les draps étaient frais, il était donc parti depuis un moment. Furieuse que son petit ami soit parti sans rien dire, elle repoussa sa couette mauve et se leva rapidement, attrapant ses lunettes au passage et se précipita jusqu'à la salle de bain. À peine un pied posé dans la pièce, qu'elle referma les yeux, attaquée par la couleur des murs. Un blanc si impeccable, digne des hôpitaux, qui lui sauta au visage. Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle décidé d'une telle couleur pour cette pièce ? Chaque matin, la rousse avait mal aux yeux et chaque matin, elle maudissait sa génitrice d'avoir choisi une telle couleur. Elle fit couler l'eau, sourit en entendant le bruit de la flotte s'écouler. Suigetsu adorait l'eau et, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un liquide, elle pensait à lui. Quelle idiote, se dit-elle, et elle se dépêcha de finir de se préparer. Elle retourna dans sa chambre grise et mauve, prit des vêtements noirs et repartit directement.

Elle enfila ses chaussures, prit son sac au vol et se hâta jusqu'à la sortie du quartier, là où son copain l'attendait chaque matin pour aller en cours. Elle l'attendit encore cinq minutes. Ne le voyant pas arriver, elle pestiféra et courut jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Elle haïssait les transports en commun, les mauvaises odeurs, les bruits insupportables, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle remercia intérieurement son idiot de petit copain. Une fois arrivée devant son lycée, elle alla jusqu'aux marches et monta assez rapidement. Le ciel était gris, menaçant à tout moment d'éclater pour pleurer.

Karin aimait se dire que le ciel montrait sa peine envers le monde en laissant échapper des gouttes d'eau des nuages. Son côté poète, sûrement. Elle regarda le bâtiment en face d'elle, un frisson lui parcourut le long de la colonne vertébrale. Le phénix était dessiné au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, elle n'appréciait pas ça. Cette créature mythologique était souvent représentée sur les tombes, imaginant que le défunt allait se réincarner de ses cendres, comme quand cet animal mystique mourrait et renaissait quelques minutes, voir secondes, plus tard. Elle trouvait ça glauque, était-ce une manière de dire que les études étaient une prison pour tout adolescent normalement constitué ?

Elle détourna le regard et remarqua une gargouille représentant un griffon. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance d'être dans un lycée aussi glauque. Elle alla directement aux toilettes, voulant se refaire une petite beauté. Étrangement, personne n'était dans les cabinets, mais tant mieux pour elle, elle n'aura pas à supporter les filles qui parlent de leur vie sans intérêt. Elle s'approcha du miroir et constata les dégâts. Des cernes violets sous ses yeux, un teint pâle, elle ressemblait à un zombie. Elle maudissait de nouveau son très cher Suigetsu, priant que celui-ci ait une bonne excuse d'être parti comme un voleur. Elle remarqua une forme étrange derrière elle et sursauta quand elle constata que c'était le jeune homme aux cheveux étranges qui la regardait, bras croisés et appuyé sur le mur juste en face du miroir. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là, à la regarder, avec ce sourire étrange au visage.

« **On se trouve pas belle, aujourd'hui ?** questionna-t-il.  
_ **Tu es parti sans me prévenir, j'étais morte d'inquiétude.**  
_ **J'allais pas te réveiller une nouvelle fois, de plus, ton père allait pas tarder à se lever, je devais partir rapidement.**  
_ **Tu m'as toujours pas dit comment tu es rentré chez moi !** soupira-t-elle.  
_ **Secret ma petite Karin, un secret !** dit-il, un sourire de vainqueur collé au visage.  
_ **Ouais, bah la prochaine fois, préviens-moi quand tu ne viens pas me chercher en voiture !**  
_ **J'ai oublié de te le dire, j'ai eu un léger accident avec ma caisse ...** dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gêné.  
_ **Quoi ?!**

Elle se retourna, morte d'inquiétude. Elle se demandait s'il avait été blessé, comment ça s'était produit, des tonnes de questions arrivaient en même temps, la laissant tout simplement en état de choc devant son petit ami. Il lui sourit, tendrement et s'approcha d'elle.

_ **Je vais bien, mais pas ma voiture ... C'est pourquoi, tu vas devoir prendre le bus tous les jours d'ici là**.  
_ **Je suppose que tu as conduit trop vite, que tu n'as pas fait attention à la route. Tu te rends compte que tu as dix-huit ans et que tu es immature, irréfléchi, égoïste !** lui hurla Karin dessus.  
_ **Oh, ma belle, calme toi !**  
_ **Non, non ! Tu te rends pas compte que tu peux avoir un accident grave à tout moment, que tu pourrais y rester ! Tu te rends pas compte à quel point ce que tu fais peut avoir des conséquences graves pour ton entourage, pour toi ! Idiot, abruti !**  
_ **Tu m'énerves, je me tire !** »

Et il partit des toilettes des filles, la laissant là, tremblante sous l'énervement, les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Deux heures plus tard, ses cours étaient finis pour la journée. D'habitude, elle adorait le mercredi, le jour où elle restait avec son chéri toute la journée. Mais malheureusement, ce mercredi-ci n'allait pas se passer comme tous les autres. Elle allait rentrer chez elle, triste de cette dispute avec son copain, même si elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir dit le fond de sa pensée. Mais elle savait que Suigetsu était aussi têtu qu'elle, qu'il n'allait pas lâcher prise aussi facilement.

Puis, sa fierté mal placée n'allait pas non plus aider ! Elle monta dans le bus, s'installa au fond et regarda l'extérieur, des gouttes de pluie coulaient le long de la vitre. Le ciel pleurait pour elle, au moins, c'était déjà ça de bien. Sur le chemin du retour, elle examina avec attention le paysage. Sa mère lui reprochait toujours de ne pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, c'était le bon moment d'essayer de remédier à ça ! Elle constata qu'un panneau, représentant une forme humaine, était au bord de la route. Tiens, depuis quand il y avait eu un mort ici ? Elle soupira, s'imaginant qu'un jour, on l'appellerait pour lui dire que son petit copain est décédé d'un accident de la route.

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers, alla pour rentrer dans sa chambre mais poussa un hurlement strident, une fois la porte ouverte. Une personne se trouvait de dos, regardant par la fenêtre. Elle reconnut ses cheveux blancs après, et reprit son souffle après une telle frayeur. Le jeune adulte se retourna vers elle, surprit de sa réaction. Il contourna le lit, avec les draps mauves à moitié au sol, et s'approcha de sa petite amie.

« **Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ...**  
_ **Raté, j'ai cru faire un arrêt cardiaque !** soupira-t-elle.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre, retira à peine sa veste qu'elle la remit immédiatement. Sa chambre était glaciale, et de nature frileuse, elle s'approcha du radiateur et regarda s'il chauffait bien.

_ **Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement de toute à l'heure ...**

Surprise, elle se retourna, oubliant complètement le radiateur. Elle n'en revenait pas : Suigetsu, l'homme le plus têtu qu'elle connaissait et qui avait de la fierté à revendre s'excusait. Karin se demanda si elle ne tombait pas malade, si elle n'avait pas une forte fièvre qui lui donnait des hallucinations. Mais le regard de son copain sur elle, la froideur de sa chambre lui rappelait soudainement qu'elle ne rêvait pas, qu'elle n'était pas atteinte d'une fièvre impressionnante.

_ **Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais ça ne sert à rien ... Plus maintenant, en tout cas.**  
_ **Pourquoi ça ?** demanda-t-elle, surprise.  
_ **... J'ai plus de voiture, je ne risque pas d'avoir un accident !** dit-il, dans un léger rire.  
_ **Et tu trouves ça drôle ?**  
_ **Ne recommence pas, je t'en prie ! Je me suis excusé, c'est pas suffisant ?! **il commença à monter le ton.  
_ **Non, loin de là !**  
_ **Karin, tu m'énerves, vraiment !** »

Il partit de nouveau, laissant la porte de la chambre de la rousse ouverte. Il avait cette manie de fuir les disputes, de vouloir partir avant que ça éclate, avant que tout le monde ait dit ce qu'il pensait, ressentait. Malgré ses airs de bonhomme, Karin savait très bien que son petit ami était une personne très sensible, qui ne trouvait pas d'autres manières pour se protéger du monde extérieur. C'est ce qui l'avait fait complètement fondre, mais c'est aussi ce qui l'agaçait. Elle s'allongea, habillée dans son lit, complètement épuisée de ses disputes. Elle retenait ses larmes de couler depuis dix heures, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle explosa en sanglot, laissant évacuer sa peine, sa colère, son incompréhension. Après une bonne heure de larmes, de reniflements, elle s'enveloppa dans ses draps et s'endormit, la tête lourde.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, un léger mal de crâne était présent. Elle détestait pleurer pour ça, pour la douleur qui venait ensuite. Sur le coup, ça la libérait, mais c'était traite. Elle se leva, prit la veste de Suigetsu accrochée sur le rebord de son lit et l'enfila. La veste n'avait pas la même odeur que le parfum qu'il portait ce matin, elle n'avait même plus d'odeur du tout. Soupirant de lassitude, se disant que ce n'était pas son jour, elle se leva et descendit les escaliers. Elle rentra dans le salon et remarqua son père sur son fauteuil, tête baissée et les mains liées. Karin n'aimait pas voir son père dans cet état, sachant très bien qu'il allait mal. Elle s'approcha de lui, déposa doucement sa main sur son épaule, ce qui fit sursauter son père. Elle l'avait coupé dans ses pensées les plus sombres, son moment de réflexion. Elle lui sourit tendrement, espérant que ça encouragerait son père à lui parler de ses soucis.

Mais il resta là, à la regarder, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis des lustres. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien tracasser son père à ce point.

« **Papa, tu veux en parler ?** lui demanda-t-elle, tendrement.  
_ **... Où as-tu trouvé cette veste ?**  
_ **Tu vas pas recommencer ! C'est juste une veste, rien d'autre !**  
_ **Je croyais avoir pris toutes ses affaires ... **murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

Elle le regarda, perdue par ses paroles.

_ **Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?** elle fronça les sourcils.  
_ **Karin, c'est pas bon pour toi de garder ses vêtements ... Pas bon ...**  
_ **Et je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de garder des affaires de mon chéri ?**

Elle commença à perdre patience, énervée que son père ne comprenne pas que Suigetsu était important pour elle. Elle comprenait très bien que son père s'inquiétait, c'était son rôle. Mais elle avait beau avoir seize ans, elle n'était plus une enfant ! Elle savait que son père n'appréciait pas Suigetsu pour son âge, mais ensuite, une nouvelle excuse apparut, puis une autre et encore une autre. Elle comprit que son père n'était juste pas prêt à voir sa petite fille grandir, pensant encore que c'était hier qu'il la portait, comme si elle était un avion qui volait haut dans les airs.

_ **Karin ... Pourquoi ne l'acceptes-tu pas ?**  
_ **J'ai une super idée, tu vas arrêter de parler en énigmes et on arrivera peut-être à avancer notre discussion de sourd-muet !**  
_ **...**  
_ **Réponds-moi !**  
_ **C'est pour ton bien, ma puce ...**  
_ **Mon bien ? Arrête papa ! On sait tous deux que tu n'apprécies pas Suigetsu, alors qu'il ne t'a rien fait ! Il a toujours été poli, serviable, respectueux et j'en passe ! Pourquoi le détester à ce point ?** soupira-t-elle, essayant de se calmer.  
_ **Karin, tu ne te souviens donc de rien ?**  
_ **Me souvenir de quoi ?**  
_ **Que Suigetsu est mort**.

Elle le regarda, les yeux sortant de ses orbites. Elle se demandait à quelle drogue son père se shootait pour sortir de telles absurdités. Elle examina de plus près ses yeux, cherchant un indice pour lui montrer qu'il blaguait. Mais elle ne vit rien, à part un regard abattu, un homme épuisé, qui n'arrivait plus à faire face à une situation. Elle se recula, le regard fuyant, ayant du mal à respirer. Elle se souvint de l'appel qu'elle reçut de l'hôpital, lui disant que Suigetsu était aux urgences. Elle était partit sans réfléchir avec son père jusqu'au lieu où sa vie allait basculer.

L'attente, l'angoisse, les pleurs, le nœud dans son estomac, elle se souvenait. Elle ressentit une douleur dans sa gorge, comme une boule coincée. Elle avait envie de pleurer, ne voulant pas se souvenir de ce cauchemar. Elle s'écroula au sol, une larme coula en repensant au médecin qui annonçait à la mère de son copain qu'il était mort. Elle repensa à leur rencontre au lycée, leur premier baiser, leur première fois pour chaque chose. Elle avait cette impression d'être détruite de l'intérieur, de ne plus respirer, de ne plus vivre.

Elle essaya de récupérer de l'air, ouvrant la bouche pour aspirer, mais rien ne vint. Son cœur battait rapidement, les larmes continuaient de perler sur ses joues. Suigetsu était mort, Suigetsu était mort, voilà ce qu'elle se répétait sans arrêt. Non, ce n'était pas possible, encore tout à l'heure, elle l'avait vu ! Puis, elle comprit et réalisa la vérité. Elle imaginait Suigetsu, elle l'imaginait pour continuer à se faire croire qu'il était là, bien vivant. Elle n'arrivait tellement pas à surmonter la perte, qu'elle était obligée de ce créer un monde, un monde où il était là, bien vivant, avec elle. Une bouffée d'air rentra dans sa gorge, lui faisant sortir un gémissement de douleur. Elle se tenait la poitrine fermement avec son bras, comme si elle voulait empêcher quelque chose de sortir. Puis, d'un coup, elle hurla. Elle extirpa sa colère, son incompréhension, son refus d'accepter la vérité.

_ **Karin, calme-toi **!

Son père essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se débattait comme une folle, hurlant le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Puis, il réussit à l'apaiser, la serrant fort contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux, tendrement, se penchant légèrement d'avant en arrière pour la bercer. Elle avait le regard dans le vide, les larmes qui continuaient de couler, parfois, des légers sursauts.

_ **Je suis terriblement désolé, ma puce ! Tu imagines que Suigetsu est vivant, tu t'es enfermée dans une bulle où il est toujours là, près de toi ... On pensait, avec ta mère que t'envoyer chez un psy, te faire prendre des antidépresseurs, enlever les photos et tout ce qui lui appartenait t'aiderait. Mais tu t'es encore plus renfermée sur toi-même, jusqu'à ce que tu l'inventes ... **»

Elle écoutait à peine son monologue, se répétant mentalement qu'elle était folle. Elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter tout ça, tellement détruite, elle avait imaginé Suigetsu. Tout ça pour prolonger une vie qu'il n'a plus, imaginant une simple conversation à un toucher. Elle voulait disparaître, mourir, ne voulant plus ressentir tout ça. La rousse se sentait vide, détruite, le cœur arraché, piétiné. Elle se demandait si elle était morte ou bel et bien un zombie, abandonnée par son amour, seule au monde.

* * *

Phénix : Le Phénix, oiseau fabuleux qui renaît toujours de ses cendres, est le symbole de résurrection le plus répandu dans le monde.  
Griffon : Obstacle à surmonter, difficulté à vaincre.

Couleurs du deuil :  
Tous types de violet : qui est aujourd'hui la couleur liturgique de la messe des morts -, le gris et le blanc.  
Noir : le noir est l'obscurité, associée à la fermeture des yeux, au sommeil nocturne (la mort est fréquemment perçue comme un sommeil éternel), à l'absence de lumière sous la terre (lieu de sépulture, domaine d'Hadès où vont les morts dans la tradition antique grecque, lieu où est supposé se trouver l'enfer) ;  
Blanc : le blanc évoque la pâleur du mort, la lumière céleste, la vérité (dans certaines cultures, l'âme du mort a accès à des connaissances hors de portée des humains).


End file.
